


Sterek Prompt #1 Pack Christmas Sweaters

by Paiji15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paiji15/pseuds/Paiji15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Prompt: either cheesy sterek Christmas sweaters or pack sweaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Prompt #1 Pack Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first sterek fan fic. I hope you like it. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr so check me out tryinsomethinnew  
> If you have any prombts drop them in my inbox!

“I’m not wearing that.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. He should’ve known Derek was going to refuse. It was like it was in his blood to make Stiles’ life as hard as possible.

“Come on Derek. We are all going to be wearing them.“

Derek scowled at the offending piece of cloth that Stiles gave to him. It was a blue button down sweater that had two pink flamingos on either side in Santa suits holding stocking in their beaks and a black furry collar.

“And this is the one you all decided was meant for me?” Derek said raising an eyebrow. Stiles just grinned at him. And pulled another sweater out of his backpack.

“Well I obviously took the best one for myself.” He held out the sweat to Derek. It was green and had three gingerbread men cowering as Santa’s hand came to grab one of them.

Derek gave a small chuckle. “Yea, I suppose that one does fit you.” 

“No cookies are safe around me.” Stiles said grinning. “And see, you won’t be the only one. We are all wearing equally ugly sweaters. We’re going to take a pack picture. You can frame it and put it in the loft.”

Derek looked down at the sweater in his hands. He didn’t have any picture hanging in the loft. Hell, there were no pictures at all. None of the family pictures made it through the fire and it hurt to look at any of the pictures he and Laura happened to be in together afterward.

Derek was so lost in his thoughts that startled a little when he felt a hand touch his arm. He looked up at Stiles who was giving him a soft look. 

“The loft could do with a few photos, don’t you think?” He said reaching down to hold Derek’s hand.

Photos with his new pack. His new family. With Stiles. 

Derek gave the hand holding his a light squeeze. “Yea, I think it could use a few photos too.”


End file.
